Hidans Issues
by MadnessAndDespair
Summary: What happens when Hidan desides to sing? Read to find out... Wow fail summary much. Rated for Hidan.


I think I was on crack when I wrote this.

Oh well noting I can do now.

Enjoy the Issues – MSI.

**Start**

Hidan walked in the hall with a bottle of champagne in one hand and his iPod in the other.

Kakuzu noticed the priest walking toward him and called his name trying to get his attention. The man nodded and said:

"Oohh, I'd rather fuck you than kiss you, But I won't press the issue, You know what I need is, And ya never gonna be it"

At this point Hidan had passed his partner, who was left standing in shook at the mans statement. Sadly he didn't notice that Hidan had his earphones on, the only thing that he did see was the champagne bottle. Which left him in other terror as the foreign thoughts entered his mind.

Pain and Konan were standing near the large table with the world map on it. They were debating on what they should do next. It was at this point that they saw the priest going out of the hall towards the exit. He was singing:

"It's 3 a.m. - she won't put out, Lets go make out with her friends, Make out with her friends friends, It's 3 a.m. - she won't put out, Lets go make out with her friends, MAKE OUT WITH HER FRIENDS!"

The priest left the hideout and Pain looked at Konan, with a curious look in his face. His mind following the thoughts, that if Hidan wanted to make out with Konans friends then it might not be such a bad idea. Konan on the other hand was very furious with Hidan and would beat him to a bloody mess if he hurt her friends.

Outside of the hideout Zetsu, Tobi, Sasori and Deidara were looked in an argument about who had the best fighting stile. They were cut off by Hidans singing:

"I want a lot of profanity, with a lot less virginity, it's a bonus situation, with the right explanation, because I'm on that mission, Reproductive mission, now take my clothes off, and show me what you're made of"

The priest walked off in to the forest continuing his song. The four members were left disturbed by the thought that he was walking off to abuse some pour woman. But his bold move did leave a slight impression on them.

Within the forest Itachi and Kisame were resting up by a tree. When the sudden appearance of the Jashinist surprised them, but not as much as the words that he was singing:

"Excuse me, do you want to screw? Yes, I'm so amazing in the sack Yes, I'm so amazing in the sack"

Hidan was gone as fast as he came. His words echoing in the forest as the other members of the akatsuki entered the location.

"Did Hidan pass throw here?" Pain asked. Kisame nodded.

"Was he singing?" Kakuzu asked. This time Itach nodded.

With that the group followed the path that the priest took, now Itachi and Kisame following as well.

The group managed to catch up to Hidan as he was walking throw a field.

"Hidan, stop right there" Konan yelled and got in front of the man.

Who came to a sudden stop and looked around noticing the entire organization. He took out his earphones and questioned them:

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?"

"That's what we like to know" Deidara said.

"What was all the singing about?" Sasori asked.

"Huh, was I singing that fucking loud, sorry if I disturbed you."

"No, we want to know what were you singing about" Zetsu corrected.

"Oh, you should have just fucking said that in the first place. I was singing a song called Issues by MSI."

"Wait so let me get this straight you weren't going to rape anyone?" Pain asked trying to understand what the priest said.

"What hell no"

"So, why the champagne?" Kakuzu asked getting annoyed by his partner.

"Right I was planning to get wasted" the man said laughing.

"That's it. Nothing more?" Konan said looking as surprised as the others.

"No, what did you fucking think I was going to do? Screw Kakuzu, kiss Konans friends, rape some random woman and fuck with Itachi or Kisame. C'mon guys give my some fucking credit I'm not _that_ kind of guy"

The others just laughed and agreed to never speak of this incident again. The only ones left uninformed was Hidan who didn't care and Tobi who was traumatized because he had to listen to more of MSI songs.

**End**

I know this is wrong and I'm sorry…

Wait no I'm not.

Well if you guys want more of this you should review.


End file.
